HOT WEEKAND BABE
by hsangrim16
Summary: "Pasti kau sudah tidur lelap bby"..."ofc bby, c'mon dnt teasing" ujar Chanyeol memohon. GAK BISA BIKIN SUMMARYYY : CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL! C'mon babe! BL


Hallo setelah berlama-lama tidak update dan mengabaikan story2 yang lain ;'''''' mian aouthor buknnya lari dari tanggung jawab tapi, laptop aouthor hilang /33 semua chapthernya ada disana : dan ini ff sebagai permintaan maaf aouthrrr ;'' semoga sukaa :3

FF NC PERTAMA AUTHOR! WOW CHANBAEK MAMEENTTTT \m/ AOTHOR MAU BUAT HOTT HOTT AHHHH NJESS NJESS /apaan sih thor?... Tolong reviewnya yah bagi yang berpengalaman apalagi{?} , author loplop 33 typo every were? Seni mameenttt

Apapun deklarasinya! Yang jelas ini punya author!

CHanbaek? Punya author juga :3

=================================HOT WEEKAND BABE==================================

Chanyeol POV

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku bergelut dengan kesibukanku sebelum menikmati weekand bersama istriku. Sekarang sudah pukul 12.30 malam ,huh pasti dia sudah tidur karena lelah dan bosan menungguku sendirian dirumah…

Satpam membuka pagar dengan hati-hati saat aku datang, dan aku pun untuk berusaha tidak begitu berisik dengan mobilku agar istriku tidak terganggu tidur indahnya…. Aku masuk kedalam rumah, dan benar keadaan ruang tamu tengah semua sudah gelap…

"Pasti kau sudah tidur lelap bby"

Terdengar jelas sebelum aku membuka pintu kamar suara TV dikamar masih menyala, dan kutebak sekali lagi, dia tertidur dengan lupa mematikan TV, tepatnya dia tertidur…

'ceklek'

"Hmm…" aku bergumam da melangkah menuju ranjang kami (aku dan istriku).

Aku berdiri ditepi ranjang "Kau sangat lelah rupanya, apa kau tak kedinginan tidur tanpa selimut dengan hanya menggunakan baju besar ini sayang?" omelku sambil menyentuh surai hitam lembut dan menggemaskan milik istriku yang nyatanya sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan karena terlalu lelapnya dia.

Lihatlah posisi tidurnya saja tidak simetris dan lihat dia tidak memakai celana hanya underware dan kaosku yang dipakainya menutupi sampai sebatas pahanya. Ku yakinkan kalia dia seperti ini bertujuan menggodaku tapi nyatanya kantuk lebih menggodanya untuk cepat tidur kkk~~

Kubenarkan posisi tidurnya, kuselimuti tubuh mungilnya, dan setelah itu aku tinggalkan untuk membersihkan badan lalu ikut terlelap bersamanya…

Author POV

Saturday , 07:00 A.M

Triiingg~~~ trrriinnggg~~~

Suara alarm itu tidak sama sekali dihiraukan oleh dua sejoli yang masih asik dengan mimpi mereka berdua, tidur dibawah selimut yang sama, sang suami menjadi bantal sang istri mungil yang sangat cantik bagaikan princess dengan mimpinya yang selalu memimpikan princenya (suaminya).

Kenalkan pasangan ini adalah pasangan boyXboy yang beruntung mereka mendapat restu dari orang tua dan teman-teman mereka bahkan mereka sudah seperti artis karena mereka memiliki shipper untuk hubungan mereka selama ini, dan well….. mereka sudah menikah, manis bukan? Kalian tidak akan berpikir mereka pasangan boys love jika kalian melihat sang istri, dia sangat cantik bahkan banyak yeoja yang iri dengan kecantikannya yang alami.. oh sungguh beruntung kau tuan Park! Kkk~

"eunghh….." terdengar suara lenguhan merdu dari balik selimut keluarga Park ini.

"Yeollieee….." sesuatu bergerak dibawah selimut itu dan menyuarakan sebuah nama yang terdengar lucu..

Tuan Park mulai terusik dengan suara merdu yang bisa mengalahkan bisingnya alarm tadi, tuan Park ternyata sangat peka dengan lenguhan manja istrinya yang baru bangun kkk~

"nhh….." tuan Park membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati istrinya sudah memadangnya dengan tatapan lucu.

"Morning sunshine, bagaimana tidurmu hm? Nyenyak? Apa aku mengganggumu semalam ini?" ucapnya seraya mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya.

Sang istri menggeleng kecil "Anni yeol, kau tidak mengganggu dan tidurku sangat nyenyak, mianhe aku tidak menunggumu sampai kau pulang" raut sang istri berubah murung.

Tuan Park terkekeh melihatnya " hahaha tidak apa-apa yeobo, aku lebih senang kau tidur awal dari pada harus berlarut menungguku pulang" Tuan Park mengecup sekali lagi.

===== aaaaamerekasangatmanisssss=====

Baekhyun POV

"hmm gomawo yeobo" ku kecup bibir suamiku yang sudah menjadi candu bagiku kkk~

"ne cheonma bby" ucapnya sambil menampilkan senyumnya yang sangat membuatku gemas.

Aku bangkit dari posisi awalku dan duduk menghadap suamiku "Yeol ,aku ingin kekamar mandi dulu ne… kau cepat bangun jangan jadi pemalas arra?"

"kkkk arrachi bby"

Setelah mendapat jawaban darinya aku turun dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar.

Chanyeol POV

Aku terkekeh saat melihat tubuh mungil itu keluar dari selimut dan menuruni ranjang lalu berjalan dengan polosnya ke kamar mandi, aku yakin dia lupa bahwa dia tidak memakai celana haha jujur aku agak tergoda dengan tampilannya yang seperti itu kkk~

Aku bangun dari ranjang dan membuka gorden yang menutup jendela, sedikit mereganggang badanku dan menghirup udara segar pagi ini…

"hmmm … nyonya Park wangimu lebih segar dari pada udara ini" gumamku.

Aku menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi "Lama sekali dia belum keluar juga"…

Aku berjalan keluar kamar dan duduk di ruang tengah seraya menyalakan TV , untuk sekedar menonton berita pagi atau mungkin kartun hahaha entah aku masih butuh itu walau sudah berumur 23 tahun….

Baekhyun POV

Aku masuk kamar mandi, dan bercermin. Dan "WOW" aku mendapati diriku yang masih menggunakan kaos Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat besar ditubuhku dan tidak memakai celana melainkan hanya underware saja. Untunglah baju Chanyeol menutupi hingga batas pahaku.

Mencuci muka…

Menggosok gigi…

Menyeka badan…

Sedikit memakai heharuman…

Kalian bertanya kenapa aku tidak mandi?

Heii ini terlalu pagi diweekand untuk mandi….

Merapikan rambut…

Kau tampan Byun, -eh

"Anni kau cantik Nyonya Park", -gumamku seraya memandang pantulan diriku dikaca…

'ceklek'

Aku terdiam melihat kamar yang sudah tidak ada penghuninya, kemana Chanyeol?

Kulihat pintu kamar terbuka dan diluar terdengar suara tv, "ah dia diluar"

Aku keluar kamar dan menyusulnya, kulihat dia sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv…

Ku hampiri dan kududukan diriku disampingnnya, dia sedikit terkejut.. aku terkekeh kecil kk~

"haha tidak usah kaget seperti ituuu" ujarku sambil mulai memeluk tangan kokohnya.

"hahah anni yeobo, aku hanya reflek mencium wangi segarmu" ujarnya seraya mencium pucuk kepalaku

"sedang menonton apa yeol?"

"menonton berita, oya aku belum mendapat menu pembuka sarapanku untuk hari ini" dengan mendengarnya saja aku sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud suami mesumku ini ahahaha~~

Chanyeol POV

Dia menatapku dan jjang! Aku mendapat jitakan darinya dan dia mengomel "ughh kau ini, dasar mesum" dan sebuah kecupan mengakhiri omelannya manis bukan?

Aku terkekeh "kkk~ kau manis bby" ujarku dan pipinya merona indah.

Kugendong tubuhnya yang jelas sangat ringan bagiku dan kududukkan diatas pangkuanku , kuraih dagu manisnya kudekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku ,tanganku menekat remote tv dan kutekan tombol powernya, aku tidak ingin diganggu…

Dia menutup matanya, dan aku berhasil mencium bibirnya yang tidak pernah bosannya kucium,kulumat,kusedot apapun tidak pernah bosan.

Di memeluk leherku mengisyaratkan dia menikmatinya, dan aku memeluk pinggangnya yang terlihat rapuh ini. Ciuman ini tidak ada nafsu –awalnya tapi saat lidahku berhasil masuk kedalam goa hangatnya ciuman ini memanas, dan ini akibat desahan-erangan-lenguhan kecil istriku ini, dia sangat pintar mencari kelemahanku. Ya desahannya kelemahanku - ketika aku mulai bermain ,tapi berkeat desahannya aku bisa gila…..

"nhh umhh …" lenguhnya

Aku terus melumat bibirnya, sedikit menggigit2 untuk akses lidahku. Kumasukkan lidahku, kuabsen deretan giginya, dan jelas saat aku menjilati langit mulutnya dia akan mengeluarkan erangan yang sangat merdu ditelingaku..

"anghh yeolhh, mhh"

Aku menyedot dan melilit lidahnya

"nhh byunah" aku mendesah saat dia membalas perlakuanku.

Baekhyun mulai mendorong dadaku, aku mengerti okigennya mulai menipis. Dan aku melepaskannya.

Lihatlah sekarang dia sedang berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknnya, dan sungguh itu seksi ditambah bibirnya yang mulai membengkak dan menjadi semakin pink.

Oh tuhan pikiranku mulai kotor…

"hei" ucapku

"wae yeol? Aku masih mengambil nafas bisakah menahan nafsumu dulu" gerutu baekhyun aku jelas sedang berusaha menahan tawa.

"kkk~ tidak bby ,aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kau ini"

Lihatlah pipinya merona karena malu, dan sekarang dia menunduk.

"hei jangan menunduk dan dengarkan aku" aku mengangkat dagunya dan ia mengikutiku.

Aku melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Kau jangan sekali-sekali berpakaian seperti ini saat ada orang lain datang kesini dan jangan pernah seperti ini jika kau sendirian dirumah, tanpa aku! Arra?" titahku dengan tegas.

Baekhyun POV

Mataku membulat sempurna mendengar titahan Chanyeol yang begitu tegas dan membunuh. Aku mencerna kata-katanya dan gothcaa!

"ah miahne yeobo semalam aku seperti ini karena sangat panas dan aku tertidur aku lupa memakai celanaku lagi, aku berjanji akan mendengarkan kata-katamu mianheee" ujarku sambil memamerkan puppy eyesku kkk~

Lihatlah dia melemah kk~ kau hebat Byun Baekhyun….

"ne bby kau dimaafkan. Tapi jgn sampai kau melanggar jika kau melanggar kau tahu akibatnya"

Tatapan tajam itu…. Aku tahu apa artinya.

"ne nee…. Aku berjanji" ujarku cepat dan langsung memeluknya.

Ia membalas pelukanku..

Dan dia membisikkan sesuatu "aku merindukan saat seperti ini bby"

Ya tentu saja dia merindukan hal seperti ini, karena setiap hari-hari produktif kami tidak akan sempat untuk ber loveydovey seperti ini karena kesibukan masing-masing…

"nadooo –ucapanku terputus, karena ide jahil yang tiba-tiba saja muncul diotakku…

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, dan menatapnya jahil..

Dia terlihat bingung, dan bertanya "wae bby?" ujarnya

Aku memegang bahunya lalu….aku menggerakkan pinggulku sampai sesuatu dibawah sana saling bergesekan beberapa kali "nghh" aku sengaja mendesah dan "ahh bby" Chanyeolku pun mendesah.

"apa kau juga merindukan hal itu hm?" tanyaku jahil

Chanyeol sepertinya tidak sadar dengan wajah jahilku dan ia menjawab polos "n-nee I miss fucking much babe"

/wow tuan park horn mode on -_-/

Dia memejamkan matanya, saat itu aku turun dari pangkuannya.

"ke-kenapa baby?" ujarnya terbata-bata

"kau benar merindukannya kan?" tanyaku jahil dengan sedikit menahan tawa, sungguh sekarang Chanyeol sangat lucu hahah

"ofc bby, c'mon dnt teasing" ujarnya memohon.

"tidak semudah itu, kalo kau ingin kejar aku" sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu aku berlari menjauh darinya. Sambil tertawa puas dengan mendengar umpatan darinya haha ini menyenangkan

.

.

.

.

.

Hahahahaha jeng jeng~~~~~~ Pleaseeee Revieww cingukkk :3 kalo reviewnya ok ntar dilanjut kkk~

Lanjutannya langsung masuk ke rate M lohhh 0m0~~~~~~~

Author usahain deh HOTTTT~

Yuks yukssss


End file.
